1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed a copying machine having crash detecting unit detects a crash of a CPU.
The copying machine includes a CPU for controlling apparatus, a watchdog timer serving as crash detecting unit, and a reset generating circuit for executing a reset processing of the CPU when a crash is detected by the watchdog timer.